The Secretary and The Shoe Seller
by dynamiteboom12345
Summary: KicksXIsabelle. It turns out, Isabelle likes Kicks and she's too nervous to ask him, she might needs some help on this one...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm here with another fanfic, this one involving Animal Crossing New Leaf. Now I don't have the game nor a Nintendo 3DS, though I am slightly contemplating on getting them. Regardless, this is a fanfiction involving KicksXIsabelle, I've seen fanart of it, but not any fanfics, so I decided to change that. Anyways, on with the story! (See you after…)**

* * *

_(Mayor's POV)_

It has been some time since I moved into Belmont _(**A/N:** That's what I'd name my city if I had the game…)_, as soon as I got here I've really gotten to like my position as mayor, the city has been expanding lately thanks to my mayoral skills. I've made nice with most of the neighbors, But what I'm really going to talk about are the animals that run the businesses in my town.

I've heard that Reese and Cyrus, The owners of Re-tail; are expecting a baby. Reese is kind of showing a little bump behind her apron and I've also noticed Cyrus was sleeping on furniture designs that looked like they had butterflies, rattles and storks on it. They both seem to keep it under wraps at the moment, so that enough of that.

Another interesting story is on Main Street, Sable has been opening herself up more to me which has got some villagers talking, saying how she might have a thing for me. But I'm positive she only likes me as friend and yet… I sometimes wonder…

But this next story is what we'll spend most of our time taking a look at, In fact this one involves my secretary, Isabelle. This was actually very recent in fact…

**…**

As I decided to enter Town hall to see what's new, wearing my long, gold jacket I got from showing my design to Sable and long navy-blue jeans I got the day before. As soon as I got to my mayor's chair; Isabelle greeted me and informed anything I needed to do; I actually had some free time for the day so just decided to watch videos on my office computer. Then someone arrived at the front-door, and it was Kicks, the owner of the shoe store on Main Street, with the same name.

"Sorry, to intrude you mate, I would have sent this by mail, but I ran out of paper" said Kicks giving me a present. "It's the white shoes you purchased, but couldn't store" he explained. "Thanks" I said. "So I guess I'll be on my way I need have customers waiting by at my shop see you there." Kicks said on his way out. "See yah!" I replied back.

As Kicks left, Isabelle had an odd look on her face; she had a happy, dazed look on her face, she looked like she was blushing a then she sighed heavily. She didn't even notice I was right behind her noticing her current behavior.

"SIR! I'M SORRY! I WAS WORKING HONEST!" Isabelle said snapping back to reality after seeing me. "Relax…" I said to her. "I just want to know what was up with that look on your face." I asked her. "W-W-What look on my face?" She said with a hint of denial in her voice. "I only noticed you making that face just after Kicks drop by and…" Before I could finish that statement… It suddenly hit me… as soon as it did, I made a smug grin towards her.

"I-I-It's not what you think…" Isabelle said as her face got red. I leaned my head a little further towards her, keeping the same expression on my face. "Y-Y-Your just imagining things, sir!" Isabelle said trying to stay calm, but her face got even redder. But I still had that grin on my face, she then whimpered meekly and hid her face. "You like Kicks don't you Isabelle?" I said to her. She was starting to break, I could tell.

"YES! I LOVE KICKS! I'VE LOVED HIM SINCE HE SET UP SHOP!" Said Isabelle spilling her guts out over it. "Calm down! Calm down…" I said to her. "Believe me, your secret is safe with me…" I said assuring her. "I want to tell him… but I'm… just…" Isabelle said. "Timid?" I said finishing her statement. "Sure… I just don't know if he feels the same way…" she said. "I'm sure you'll be fine" I said. "Thanks but promise me this stays between us? I don't want my brother knowing, He'll never let me live it down…" said Isabelle. "I'm make sure of it!" I said. "Thank you Sir…" She replied.

I knew I had help her out. So against my better judgment, I had to get help from someone…

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter. Please leave a review, it helps a lot, it may even continue the story, I'm also open for suggestions on what happens in later chapters, Peace 4 now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter…**

* * *

_(Mayor's POV)_

The day after Isabelle told me about her feelings towards Kicks, I knew I had to help them out somehow, I know I couldn't do it alone, I had to tell someone in order to plan this out and lucky for me I knew just who to talk to…

**…**

"Hello Mayor! Welcome back to the Able Sisters!" Said Mable welcoming me. "My sister was hoping to see you!" She said. "Good, cause I need to talk to her in fact." I said. "Hey, Sable!" "Hello! Sorry I'm very busy right now…" She said to me while working on the sewing machine. "Relax, I came here because to tell you something private and you seem to be good at keeping secrets" I said. "I'm listening" she replied. I leaned to her ear and whispered. "Isabelle just told me she really likes Kicks." "Really?" She said surprised. "I told I could help her out in any way I can, but I think I might need a more help on this one." I whispered. "Well, I'm not sure why you need me? I'm kind of busy…" She said. "I know that, but all I'm asking is if you got any ideas to help me out is all…" I said. "Well, since I like it a lot when you drop by to see me, I'll see what I can do, come back in about an hour and I'll give you what you need." She said. "Thanks Sable!" I said and after that, I went out to do my daily routine.

_(Normal POV)_

"The Mayor and Sable do seem to get along very well…" Mable said to Labelle, "You don't think that what everyone's saying about them is true, Right?" Labelle asked. They both pondered, "Nah!" They both said. "I don't think he's her type anyway…" Mabel said. "Yea, you're probably right." Labelle replied. Mable and Labelle went back to look out for customers, then Sable let out a small sigh and she blushed a very light pink…

**…**

_(Isabelle's POV)_

I was at Re-Tail just browsing around. I needed to take my mind of Kicks, it was all I could think about and I was so worried about what would happen. What would happen if I told him? Would he feel the same way? What he doesn't feel the same way and rejects my feelings? Or what if he… "Hello may I help you?" Thankfully Reese was there and I snapped back to reality. "Hello Reese." I said to her. "Oh hi Isabelle! How's everything going with work?" Reese asked resting her hands on her stomach. "It's nice, I actually have some spare time today." I answered back. Now was it me or did her stomach look a little bigger than it did last week? I'm just not going to say anything about because it might offend her.

"I'm actually just browsing…" I said. "Oh okay, if you see something you like, let me know!" Reese said with a smile on her face. "Reese? Can I ask you something a little personal?" I said "Okay I guess…" Reese said a little confused. "Let's say I know someone who's really likes a guy but she's just way to timid to say anything to him what should I… this person I know of, do?" I asked. "Oh well, actually I can relate to this situation." Reese said. "Really?" I asked. "Of course, I was nervous about having feelings for a guy and how he'd react" she said. "So what did you do?" I asked. "Well, I decided to write a letter that said how I felt about him." She said. "And then?" I asked. "I gave it to him myself and he felt the same way, and that guy is right over there sleeping at his work station…" Reese said pointing to Cyrus, who was doing just that. "He's been working so hard to make living for us" she said

"I think I get it now…" I said.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGEEEERRRRRR! That's the end of the chapter. It may not be much, but it's all I got for this one. I'll get to work on the next one soon, so stay tuned.**

**And please leave a review… OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! JK! :P But seriously, say something; I've put effort into this all I ask in return is you just saying something about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now for the next chapter!**

* * *

_(Kick's POV)_

I was just going about my business at my shoe store, when I had a strange feeling inside me. I'm not really sure what it was… But it felt nice, like having an attraction to a certain someone… the only question is, whom do I have this feeling towards? Just then someone walked into my store, it was the mayor…

"Hello sir!" I said. "Hello Kicks" He replied back. "Say Kicks, do you have any Jester shoes today? I'm feeling colorful today…" "I'll see if got it in the back." I replied. I was on my way to find said shoes. But then, I started to have that warm and fuzzy feeling again… it was because I was reminded of someone who was close to the mayor, one of his neighbors' maybe? Anyways I found the shoes and when I went to the front, I noticed he was looking inside of his shirt. "Oh, I was just adjusting this shirt I got today from Sable." He said. "I say mate, you've been seeing her a lot lately?" I said. "Yea but, we're just good friends." He replied with a smile.

_(Mayor's POV)_

That was a close one, I'll give Sable some credit though; she's very good at placing a plan on the inside of a shirt. That's creative… "So, you think you have some time off after work?" I asked. "I might…" Kicks said pondering while giving me the shoes. "If you do want to go to club LOL? Just opened up last week." I said. "Yea, that sounds nice, I'll let you know when I'm available." He said. "Thanks!" I replied. "Have a nice Day!" I said leaving the store

That takes care of the first part. Now I need to convince Isabelle; and we should be set!

**...**

_(Isabelle's POV)_

I went back to the office and started working on my letter to Kicks. I needed to let him know I felt, but I don't know what to say. So I tried to let it all out, it wasn't until I finished writing it I realized it was a little embarrassing, but really that's how I felt. Just then the mayor walked in, luckily I sealed the letter before he got in. "Hello sir!" I replied. "Hi Isabelle. I have some good news!" I said. "Really what is it?" I asked. "I told Kicks told to meet me at Club LOL when he's available." He said. "And?" I asked. "I want you to come with me when he does." He said. "WHAT?!" I asked. I was so nervous me and Kicks in the same place? What am I going to do? What am I going to say? But then I remember the letter I want to give him. It would be a perfect time to tell him how I feel.

"Okay, I have this letter I want to give him myself." I said showing him the letter. "That's perfect!" He said. "All we need to do is what for him to say when it's oaky to go." He added. And on an incredibly lucky timing, Pete came in with a letter. "This is from Kicks sir!" He said giving the mayor a letter as soon as he left.

"Alright it says he available this Friday!" He said. "Today's Sunday, So that means we have 5 days till then" I said. "We'll that just means we need to work on a few things…" He said. "What do you mean?" I asked.

* * *

**What's going to happen now? Wait for the next chapter to find out!**

**Now leave a review, I promise I won't hunt you down or anything; just leaving a review would be nice. Anyways, Hope you liked it, even if it's a little short. Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I know it's been a while but here's a new chapter! So enjoy!**

* * *

_(Mayor's POV)_

A few days later I decided to take Isabelle to Shampoodle, The beauty salon just above Able Sister's workplace. "Hello Sir it's always good to see you." Said Harriet, the owner of the salon. "Need another haircut I see?" She said. "No I'm actually bringing my secretary Isabelle" I said. "Ohhh, I see. What's the occasion?" Harriet asked. "I'm… seeing… someone…tomorrow…" Isabelle said sheepishly. "I'm sorry what?" Harriet asked. "She's going on a date tomorrow, she's very shy about it…" I said. "Awww, that's so sweet. Who's the lucky guy?" Harriet asked. "She kind of wants to keep it a secret" I said. "Got it" Harriet replied. "Now Isabelle, Would you like to take a seat and we can get started." She said escorting Isabelle to the seat.

"Now, how do you want your hair to look?" Harriet asked setting everything up. "Well something a simple, but different…" Isabelle replied. "Hmmm, I'll see what I can do sugar?" Harriet replied. Now as for me I was just sitting and 'reading' a magazine, the lounge music was nice; not much was really going on during this point…

"Finished!" said Harriet. I went up to see Isabelle, and her hair was in a nice ponytail on the back of her head. "It looks nice." I said. "I think so too!" agreed Harriet. "Yea it'll do just fine." Isabelle said. "Thanks Harriet I'll see you next week!" I said to her while myself and Isabelle left her salon.

**…**

"So let's work on what you going to wear…" I said. "Why?" Isabelle asked curiously. "Well, since you got a new hair-style you should wear something that fits with it." I said.

So we went back to her place to see what would match. "I think you look nice with the blue skit and your yellow cardigan…" I said. "It's nice…" she said. "But what do you think?" I asked her. "I think I'm just fine with my normal clothes" she said. "Okay it's your choice, but still bring the cardigan just to be safe" I added. "Okay" She said.

"Sir?" She asked me. "Yes?" I replied. "I'm not so sure if I want to go through with this…" Isabelle said. "Nonsense, We've come too far for you to back out. Also, if you don't do this; you could spend the rest of your life wondering what would have been…" I said. "I guess you're right… that's why you're the mayor." She replied. "Now you got your letter for Kicks right?" I asked "Yes" She replied.

"Besides I'll be right beside you to help you out" I said. "Thanks sir…" She replied.

Tomorrow night was a night the town of Belmont wouldn't forget…

* * *

**What happened? Wait till next time to find out! Bye 4 now! Oh, and as always… PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AFTER READING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is it! What you've all been waiting for! The big moment! So without any further ado… IT'S… SHOWTIME!**

* * *

_(Kicks' POV)_

So I managed to arrive at club LOL where the mayor told me to meet him, I guess I was early. And just when I was wondering where he was, I saw him enter the club along with someone, I'm pretty sure it was his secretary, she looked ravishing; what with her ponytail nice, green tank top with denim jean skirt. "Hey kicks!" he said to me. "G'day sir." I replied back, a little confused as to why his secretary came with him. "I'm sure you're wondering why my secretary Isabelle is here, it's because I told her about tonight and she wanted to come along." "Oh… I see" I replied back. Wait, here comes that warm feeling again… I don't know why I keep having that feeling, but now that I think about it… when I went to give the mayor his new shoes to his office myself last week, I was really happy… and I kept getting that warm feeling on the way there. I think I'm starting to know why this is happening.

"So listen I need to do something, so I'll be right back. Isabelle can keep you company…" The Mayor said to me as he walked off to do something. Isabelle then move to one seat closer to me looking a little nervous "So… hi…" she said to me sheepishly. "So how's working with the mayor working for you?" I asked her. "Good, how's business at the store?" She asked me. "It going great." I replied. There was silence for a few moments her brother did say she was shy; apparently he's right so far.

"You know I use to start off as a shoe shiner in a big city." Why I said that, I'm not sure… I guess I really had nothing else to say. "Wow… that's interesting" she said to me sound interested. "You know I really didn't know what I was going to do before I decided to become secretary to the mayor" She said. She then told me about how a friend suggested her to try the empty position of secretary to the once small town of Belmont. "Wow, your story is a lot more interesting than mine" I said admitting her. "Oh, but yours was good too" she said to me comforting me. "It's alright Isabelle." I said to her. She can be realty sweet… wait there's that warm feeling again…

_(Isabelle's POV)_

I'm really nervous of what's going to happen, I'm right here with Kicks, and I really hope the Mayor knows what he's doing. Then I remembered what Reese told me about her experience, she just gave Cyrus the note and that's what I'm going to do…"Kicks…" I said to him. "Yes, Isabelle?" he said to me. "I have something…" as I was saying this to him and just before I could get the note out of my pocket, K.K. slider came up to the stage.

"Hey everyone it's me K.K. slider!" he said. "Could I have everyone's attention, I know that on Fridays I'm usually DJ K.K.; but tonight I got special request from a certain someone who wanted to make a request to his friend and her special someone… and so tonight I made an exception for my usual routine and just so you know this is going to be a slow jam so you might want to snuggle up with a certain someone" He said sitting on a stool with an acoustic guitar and right next to him was a smooth jam band. "1 and a 2 and hit it!" he said to the band.

"So I guess… I should ask you if you want to…" Kicks said to me. "I would love to" I said. He then extended his hand out to mine and I reached and held it. Once we started to dance together, the music then started to play.

Kicks hands were on my waist, and my hands here on his shoulders, I couldn't believe it either. I was feeling very warm inside I guess this is what it feels like being in love.

_(Kicks' POV)_

I was holding Isabelle while we were both dancing and as we were dancing, that warm feeling came up and it was really strong. Maybe it was her, maybe it's because of Isabelle I've been feeling warm inside. And maybe this warm feeling is actually love…

_(Isabelle's POV)_

I was so happy, I just felt like a dream. I was thinking that it almost was and then I saw the mayor look at how happy I was he gave me a nod to let me know he was the one who set this up. I was really grateful he did that.

_(Mayor's POV)_

I was happy for Isabelle, I helped her out and all she really needs to do is give Kicks the letter. But seeing them so happy does make me feel a little bummed. "Hello sir." Said a familiar voice. It was Sable "Oh Sable… What are you doing here?" I asked. "I managed to take some time off today" She said. "You here by yourself?" I asked. "Yea…" she said. "Okay, just to be sure if I'm dancing with you it's as a friend right?" I asked. "Sure, as a friend" She said. And with that I took her hand and slowly danced together.

_(Isabelle's POV)_

"Umm, Kicks" I said. "Yea?" He asked. "As I was saying I have something to give you" I said while getting my letter out. "What's this?" he asked. "It's… my feelings… for you" I said blushing. He in turned blushed and was a little surprised. "You don't need to read it now but…" and before I could finish that statement… He kisses me, mouth to mouth. I was surprised, I couldn't believe it we were actually kissing, and I think everyone was watching but I didn't care, I then decided to kiss him back…

After 10 long seconds of kissing each other, I then noticed the letter in his hand was still closed "You didn't even lead the letter" I said. "I didn't need to" He said. "Because I feel the exact same way…" He added. After that we continued to kissing.

_(Mayor's POV)_

I saw Kicks and Isabelle kiss, I already knew that my work here was done. Isabelle and Kicks are in love and I helped them out. All I can say is things are going to be at little different in Belmont…

* * *

**PHEE-YUU! This was a long chapter! Hope It was worth it! Please leave a review, Now that this chapter is over, all we have left is the epilogue so I'll see yah then. PEACE!**


End file.
